You, Me and Richard
by ShirleyBlack
Summary: Kevin goes to the hospital to see his baby.He discovers that his girlfriend has already made arrangements for the child to be adopted. when he see's the child he falls in love like all dads.raising a child is not easy but Edd's there to help.KevinEdd
1. Prologue

**I own nothing don't sue!**

**You, Me and Richard**

Shirleysama

Prologue

"I want to put him up for adoption."

"What?! Why?!"

"Kevin we're only nineteen! We've got our whole lives ahead of us! We can't have a baby. And besides, we haven't been...you know, like we used to..."

Kevin sighed and slumped down into the chair next to the hospital bed where Nazz was currently sitting. She had given birth a few hours ago to a baby boy. Kevin and Nazz had been dating for almost three years though lately their relationship was heading way down hill.

Kevin looked up at her again "Why did you agree to keep him then?" he asked with a tint of annoyance to his voice. They had talked about it countless times before and now she suddenly doesn't want her own child any more? She looked away from him and a tear trailed down her cheek, she quickly whipped it away making sure to avoid his eyes.

"I thought it would bring us closer...But I was wrong! We can't take care of a baby! And our relationship has been dead for months! I was selfish to keep him thinking that little baby would solve our problems. But all it did was make them bigger; my parents won't accept me unless I put him up for adoption! I won't be able to go to collage!"

Kevin couldn't take this any longer he stood up and walked out of the room as Nazz cracked and began sobbing.

Nazz was released from the hospital the next day, leaving the baby behind. Believing he will be adopted by a kind loving family she walked out of the hospital and into her mother's embrace.

Kevin watched silently from the side unnoticed by the happy family. As he watched the car drive away he decided it was now...or never.

-----

"Hey did you hear about Nazz and Kevin?"

There are some things that just never change, either they aren't meant to or we just don't want them too, either way they don't change.

Edd would always be Double D for example, the smart and responsible one of the group while Eddy will forever be known as the leader, and Ed? Ed will always be Lumpy the loveable oaf.

"What happened?" Double D asked as he cleared the table.

The three of them were sitting around a table in the youth hostel Edd worked at. Being the smart guy the he was, he decided to wait a year or two before going to collage in hopes of earning some money for him self. It's not like he didn't have enough money, not at all, his parents had saved him a large sum of money, all those years of working away from home made them very rich people, but if Double D relied on their money alone what would he have learned?

"They broke up. And they had a baby! But Nazz's parents didn't let her keep it; I heard she didn't really want to either."

"What? Are you serious? I wonder how Kevin is taking it, he really seemed excited about the baby..."

"You knew about the baby? And you didn't tell us?!" Eddy slammed a hand on the table in anger

"It was none of your business Eddy! Kevin told me and Mrs. Mikulski that Nazz was pregnant with their child a few months ago and asked us to keep it a secret cause her parents would never approve."

Mrs. Mikulski was the owner of the youth hostel and just happened to be Kevin's grandmother. Kevin would often come over to see her since his parents moved out of the country in hopes of starting a new life in Iceland Kevin choose to stay home. It was during those visits that the two boys had gotten to know each other and became friends much to Eddy's annoyance.

"Then why are you telling us now double D?" Ed asked

"Because Eddy already seems to know about this. How _did_ you find out Eddy?"

"My mum's real close with Nazz's remember?"

"Yeah! That's why Nazz was your babysitter for like two years!"

Eddy blushed "Shut up Ed!"

Ed began laughing and so did double D.

It was only an hour later that the other two had left. Both will be leaving for collage in two days. Ed was off to an art school while Eddy went to study business. They came to say goodbye to their former sockhead, though obviously his look had changed since junior high.

He abandoned his hat during their second year of high school only wearing it occasionally letting his black locks be shown to the world. He'd gotten taller and unlike most guys puberty decided he would look better as a girly looking guy. He was often called pretty by others or cute, he wasn't what most people would call "pretty boy", like Jimmy for instance but there was a feminine air to him.

As he cleaned the table the three had been sitting at once again (those two were and still are slobs) there was a knock on the door. Checking his watch he registered the time _'it's after midnight. Who could it be?'_ Youth hostel or not Mrs. Mikulski wasn't as young as she used to be so the register was closed after 11:00pm.

Grabbing the keys he went to open the door. Who ever it was behind the door was getting impatient and the knocking grew louder and faster. Quickly unlocking the door he opened it to face;

"Kevin?"

And in Kevin's arms there was a bundle of baby blankets. Kevin stepped into the entrance hall and looked around.

"Gran's asleep already?" The red head asked looking a bit frantic. Edd noticed that and led the boy to one of the couches his eyes fixed on the bundle in the others arms.

Kevin sat down and looked down at the bundle in his arms while gently uncovering one of the blankets to reveal a sleeping infant. Double D gasped quietly at the sight.

"There's no way in hell I'm giving him up..." Kevin said to no one in particular.

Edd looked up at the boy.

"He's beautiful..."

Kevin looked at the dark haired young adult beside him. That was what he'd expected Nazz to say when the baby was born but she had handed him to the nurse without a word.

"He is isn't he..." Kevin said while caressing the baby's cheek gently as to not wake him up.

"What's his name?" Edd asked leaning closer to the other and looking fondly at the child.

"Richard." Kevin said. "It's the last thing me and Nazz agreed to. It was my idea."

"It's a beautiful name."

As Kevin looked at Edd he noticed the other had blue eyes but unlike Nazz's his were a lot darker and deeper...

"May I hold him?"

"Sure."

Kevin handed his child to Edd and watched as the other looked down lovingly at his son and smiled at the scene.

-----

A/N: Just kill me now! I can't believe I started another one! WHY?! Oh well, what's done is done...

This Fic was inspired by the movie _Me and Luke_ and a picture in _danielly's_ gallery at deviantART I picture the characters in the story that way so I recommend you take a look (it's called Ed, Edd n' Eddy! Please check it out!). Please let me know what you think kay?...I can't believe I'm actually writing an _Ed, Edd n' Eddy_ serious multi chapter fic! Don't expect frequent updating though...

_**Please let me know what you think! **_


	2. Sleepless nights

**Chapter 1**

Sleepless nights

"He's so adorable! Who's Granny's little Richie? You are!"

"Gran' please be careful he's still very young."

Mrs. Mikulski looked away from her great grandson to her grandson with a raised eye brow. "Well look who's become mister baby master! For your information Kevin, I did the same thing to you when you were born."

"And we all now how that turned out."

"Shut up Double dork." Old habits are hard to break. Double D gave Kevin a smile not bothered by the so called insult while giving Mrs. Mikulski the warm bottle of milk and settling down next to her.

"I think Kevin should feed him ma'am." Edd said and looked up at the red head with another smile. Kevin's eyes widen

"M-me? Feed him?"

"What's the matter baby master?" His grandmother teased as the phone rang. She passed the baby gently to Double D and stood up to answer the phone.

There was an awkward silence.

"I really think you should feed him." Edd said in a small voice. Kevin wanted for some reason to grab the other and hug him closely. Guys were not meant to be so, so cute! Surprisingly he wasn't disturbed by his own thoughts. Kevin had figured almost a year ago he was mildly attracted to guys as well as girls, though lately he'd checked out more guys than girls, maybe it was because of Nazz's betrayal to their child, no! it was his child now.

He stood up from the arm chair and sat down next to Edd. As Edd placed the baby gently in his arms worry washed over Kevin's face.

"What's the matter Kevin?"

"What if I do it wrong?"

Edd smiled at the young father who was currently looking like the confused boy he was. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Don't worry." He said "It will come naturally. Just relax and let your instincts guide you." He handed Kevin the bottle and their fingers brushed gently. Kevin positioned the bottle near the baby's mouth and watched as Richard opened his mouth and began to suck hungrily. Kevin smiled and began whispering sweet nothings to the child.

"Who's going to be big and strong? Who's going to be daddy's little basketball star?"

It was that last sentence that made Kevin pale.

"Holy shit, dude I'm a dad!"

Double D's eyes widen and he quickly covered the baby's ears

"Don't say such horrid words in front of your son! And it's about time you realized that."

Kevin raised an eyebrow as Double D took the baby and continued feeding him while rocking him gently mumbling something about proper manners in front of the little one.

"You act like you're his mother or something." Kevin said and held back a smirk as Edd blushed crimson.

"I need to get back to work." He said avoiding the others statement while handing Kevin back the baby for the last time and walking towards the register as a man walked in.

Kevin watched him walk away and smiled at his back then down at his son who was beginning to fall asleep after his meal.

Last night he had gone to the hospital and taken his child. Thinking it would be a happy ending Kevin went to his grandmother in hopes of her helping him raise his son. The fact that he was slowly but surely developing feelings for one of her workers who he just happened to know since elementary school was just a bonus to the giant twist his life had taken.

As the day went by, Edd made sure to avoid Kevin as much as possible after the 'mother' comment. Kevin noticed that and decided not to bother the boy about it. He will get over it by himself.

It was eight o'clock and Kevin was once again feeding Richard. He was sitting in the kitchen at a small table where the staff ate, as in Mrs. Mikulski, Edd and now Kevin and baby Richard. Double D was fixing dinner for them.

Kevin watched amused by the fact that Edd was wearing an apron while cooking. He was about to make a comment when his grandmother entered the room with a worried look. She walked over to the table and sat in front of her grandson.

"You realize you do not have any custody over your own son?"

Though it was said in the form of a question Kevin knew it was a statement. He withdrew the empty bottle from his son's mouth and frowned at his grandmother.

"What do you mean? He's my son, I'm his legal guardian!"

Double D turned and listened to the two's conversation with a puzzled expression. He whipped his hands and set the table making sure he heard every bit of the conversation.

"It seems your girlfriend-"

"She's not my girlfriend." Kevin said firmly.

The older lady rolled her eyes and continued. "What ever, apparently she wanted the child to be adopted so he is technically under the countries care."

"So in other words," Edd spoke for the first time "She took away your custody over Richard."

"Correct. I've been on the phone all the day and it looks like the only way out of this problem is to take it to court."

Just when he thought things were getting better and that life would be easy, once again Nazz had to ruin it for him.

----

Double D had finally finished all his duties plus all the extra work he volunteers to do (Clean the kitchen spotless for example). He climbed up the stairs to his room; the Cul-Da-sac was pretty far from the youth hostel so Mrs. Mikulski offered him a room. Double D had accepted the offer with no hesitation what so ever. Living with someone for the first time since he was very young was a big and welcome change in his life; Mrs. Mikulski became the family he never really had.

As he made his way through the corridor towards his room he glanced into the room Kevin and Richard were staying at. Mrs. Mikulski had him and Kevin climb to the attic and fetch Kevin's old baby crib she had kept for reasons unknown. The place was covered in dust, more like loaded in dust! It was like a huge grey blanket covered the whole place. Edd had immediately ran to his room and put on a pair of gloves and a mask. So much dust might trigger his long forgotten asthma! He wasn't sure how it left in the first place but he wasn't taking any chances.

Looking into the room Edd saw Kevin leaning over the crib looking down at his son with a worried expression. Without even realizing he had walked into the room and stood about a meter behind the red head.

"Don't worry."

Kevin's shoulders shock gently in silent laughter. He turned around to face his friend. "I'm not worried."

"You're a terrible liar Kevin."

Kevin smirked at the Ed and sat down on the edge of his bed with a rather large sigh. Double D joined him, looking up at the ceiling.

"That's a mighty big sigh for someone so young, don't you think?"

"What ever man..."

Some where along the line they had settled into a comfortable silence and before either of them could register they had fallen asleep together, their legs dangling from the edge of the bed, mouths slightly open and their hands only mere centimeters apart. All was well, all was peaceful and they would have stayed like that till morning if it wasn't for-

"WHAAAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAA"

"Holy shit! Take cover!" There was a loud thud as Kevin rolled off the bed and landed on the floor.

"It's a baby!" Edd had woken up as well

"What baby?!" Kevin asked from the floor "Oh fuck! My baby!"

"Mind your language!"

Kevin quickly stood up and ran towards the crib gently picking up Richard and rocking him in his arms.

"WHAAAAAA WHAAAAAAA WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

"What's wrong Richie? Are you hungry? Oi Double D, get me his bottle will ya'?"

A few minutes later Kevin was gently rocking the little one in his arms as he fell asleep once again. When he was finally asleep Double D decided it was safe for him to leave the room.

He had fallen asleep with out brushing his teeth! The unsanitary was beyond ignorable.

After brushing his teeth he changed into his pajamas and crawled into bed sleepily. But it was only a matter of minutes before.

"WAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

He sprang out of bed and ran back to Kevin's room.

"What's wrong?" He asked worried then almost choked at the sight.

Kevin was standing with a pair of sweat pants, shirtless and with messy hair. The baby in his arms wasn't a complete turn-off unfortunately, the idea of a responsible man was always welcome in Edd's mind, and of course a sexy man which made the whole picture perfect in his mind. Yes, Double D was pretty much openly gay; he had come out of the closet two years ago. Every one had taken the news well, though it took Eddy a while to accept it.

"I think he needs a diaper change!" Kevin said distressed. The other's voice snapped Double D back to reality.

"Did you check him?"

"Have you smelled him?!"

"Why won't you change his diaper then??!!"

"Because I don't know how! Gran' has been doing it all day!"

Double D walked over to the red head and took the baby. He gently placed him on the bed.

"Get me a clean diaper, wet wipes and talc powder. Oh and the baby oil."

Kevin rushed to the corner where he had put all the baby stuff his grand mother had bought during the day. He handed double D the products and went to sit in the arm chair.

"What do you think you're doing?" Edd asked

"Sitting. My back is killing me."

Double D's eye twitched.

"I'm not going to be doing this till the boy is potty trained so get your ass over here right now mister and watch! So that you will be able to do it too!"

Kevin stood up quickly and made a bee line to double D's side. As he watched Edd attend to his child he couldn't help but wonder out loud.

"Should he be circumcised?"

Double D blushed. "W-well it's up to you. Research has shown that it's healthier..."

Kevin made a face and looked at his child.

"My mother's dad was Jewish so he insisted that I was circumcised..."

Double D closed the new diaper around the baby who made sounds of approval before taking him into his arms and rocking him gently.

"My parents had me circumcised when I was born as well if it helps. They wanted to reduce any chances of any kind of sickness."

Kevin watched Edd rock little Richard and smiled. He really enjoyed watching those two.

Edd placed the once again sleeping infant back in the crib. He was about to turn and leave but was stopped by two arms.

Kevin had pulled him into a hug. Double D blushed.

"Thank you." Kevin said.

And Eddward Double D knew from that moment, that he was going to face a lot of sleepless nights, and that things between the two of them will never be the same...

--

SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! But I did tell you not to expect frequent updating...This was not betaed by the way.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I personally had fun writing it...

**Let me know what you think and I'll do my best with chapter 2.**

Thanks to every one who reviewed! I even got my first ever flame! XD yayz!


	3. Court date Lawyers and Rolf! oh may!

**Chapter 2**

Court date, lawyers and Rolf? OH MY!

Kevin walked into the kitchen looking like hell. He held a gurgling Richie in his arms that seemed completely unaffected by his father's awful mood and extreme tiredness as he tugged the poor button on Kevin's shirt.

Edd was already in the Kitchen making breakfast he was clearly as tired as Kevin but made it a lot less obvious as he flipped pancakes in the frying pan.

Over at the reception, Mrs. Mikulski was busy talking on the phone.

The past week had been pretty much like this. Kevin and Double D would stay up late at night nursing the infant. Kevin had practically begged Edd to help him after the first night. Double D agreed after Kevin had clung to his leg promising he'll always change the diapers while repeatedly saying 'Dude pleeeeease!!' in front of a paying costumer.

Business had been a bit down due to the rumors of the screaming baby in the 'Peach' youth hostel even though it was summer and they were the only youth hostel around. But occasionally a bunch of preppy collage girls would come and spend a night completely enchanted by the baby and his handsome father.

"Good morning Richard!"

Double D resisted the urge to cover his ears at the high, obnoxious girly voice. No matter how many times he'd told her this was a staff only kitchen (and of course family members) she still insisted on coming into the kitchen.

Kevin smiled up at the bubbly blonde. She was a cheerleader at her collage. She was also HOT, big boobs and every thing…she leaned down to take Richard from his arms making sure her chest made contact with his face.

Double D angrily stacked pancakes onto a plate.

Kevin had to admit that even though she was indeed very, very HOT and seemed like she was planning on getting into his pants, he really couldn't care less and was totally uninterested.

"Bridget, please leave the kitchen this area is for staff only." He said and didn't let her hold his child.

The blonde pouted still leaning down and her chest was still touching Kevin's face and now he was sure more than ever that they were fake like her blonde hair.

"But Kevin…" she whined "you always let me play with him."

Kevin stood up and faced her. He was too tired to deal with this.

"Please leave the Kitchen." He repeated. God, he was so tired

She huffed and left.

Kevin let out a sigh and sat back down by the table as Double D placed a large stack of pancakes in fort of him. He smiled at the boy mouthing a silent thank you when the other took Richard from his arms and began feeding him his bottle.

Richie tried to grab the hairs that were sticking out of the back of double D's hat ignoring the bottle. When he finally did grab a few strands he tugged with all his baby power.

"Eeek!" Double D yelped. "Richie let go, let go, let go!"

Kevin chuckled and stood up to help his friend. He loosened the baby's grip on the hair and noted how soft Edd's hair was.

Richie found a new interest and tugged on his father's red hair again with all his baby power.

"OUCH! Richard!"

Richard let go of the hair staring at his father's angry face he turned away toward double D and started crying.

"Whaaaaaaaaa!!!!! Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!! WHAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

Kevin stared, realizing his mistake of screaming at his son. Double D began rocking the baby whispering soothing words.

"Whaaaaaaaa! Whaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT'S ALL THE RACKET ABOUT?!"

Mrs. Mikulski walked into the kitchen and took the baby away from the young adult. Richard stopped crying immediately and instead sniffed and whimpered as if pleading to his great grandma to take him away.

"Kevin we have a court date. Double D, get us a lawyer we're gonna get custody over this boy even if it's the last thing I do!"

Kevin blinked as his grandma left the room.

"WHAT?!"

When had he signed and agreed to this? Not that he doesn't agree but, WHAT?!

* * *

Double D made it a point to get the best lawyer there was. The problem was, when ever he briefly explained the issue over the phone almost every lawyer said the case was impossible for them to win the reason being that the mother had a higher chance of winning.

He adjusted the baby in his arms and reached for the now warm bottle near the phone and fed Richard. Mrs. Mikulski sent Kevin to sleep when he almost walked into a wall holding Richie and entrusted the baby to Edd.

Edd watched as the baby boy sucked happily, if only he knew how hard Edd was fighting to find his daddy a good lawyer. The bottle wasn't empty but Richard pulled away and started grabbing nothing in particular his arms and legs moving uncoordinatedly. Double D smiled and held the baby up placing a soft kiss on his head.

Suddenly feeling recharged and ready to fight the bad guys also known as wimpy lawyers, Edd picked up the phone and began dialing again.

"_Yes this is Rolf's office, Rolf speak- JHONNY WOOD BOY! WHY AREN'T YOU ANSWERING THE PHONE?!"_

Edd had to shake his head a couple of times and blink stupidly.

"Rolf?" He said slowly into the receiver

"_Yes this is Rolf, did you not hear me?"_

"What a pleasant surprise! Surly you haven't forgotten me Rolf? It's me Edd- err I mean Double D."

"_Ah yes Double D-Ed boy! It has been quite a while yes! How may I help you? JHONNY WOOD BOY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!"_

Edd held the receiver away from his ear as Rolf resumed shouting at his secretary.

"Err Rolf?"

Double D really didn't have time for this and he had to get a lawyer fast. Rolf might be their best hope depending on how good he was. He'd heard rumors that the older man had made it to law school but he was never quite sure if the rumors were true. Rolf had shown a huge improvement during his last two years of high school so it could make sense…still, Edd couldn't believe the faith of Kevin's child was in the hands of the son of a shepherd. Only in a way, it wasn't so surprising.

Doub'e D began explaining the details to the other while Rolf hummed thoughtfully every now and then.

"Well? So what do you think?"

"_You are at Kevin's grandmama's hostel yes?"_

"Yes." Edd answered. Rolf hadn't said anything through out his explanation and it was a bit unnerving.

"_Very well."_ And he hung up.

Double D stared at the wall shocked still holding the receiver. Did Rolf just hang up on him?

Richard was starting to get upset and started whimpering bringing Double D back to reality. He stood up, still a bit shocked and walked towards the play pen Mrs. Mikulski had set up for the baby in the lounge and placed him in it. He was about to head up to check on Kevin and make sure the now vacant rooms of the college girls' were clean and ready for the new customers when-

"Have no fear! Rolf is here!"

Double D jumped out of his skin as Rolf appeared at the lounge entrance. The loud man startled the baby as well and he began to scream.

"What is with the shriek of Kevin's baby?!"

Edd began to rock the upset baby

"Rolf your ummm, dramatic entrance frightened Richie"

Rolf tossed his briefcase backwards and Johnny expertly caught it.

"Hand me the infant Double D- edd boy."

Double-D was a bit reluctant but he gave the still crying baby to Rolf ready to lash out and catch him incase he fell. Rolf held the baby expertly in his arms and began rubbing his stomach. Richard stopped crying and began to gurgle with happiness.

Edd sighed. In a way he should have expected that, Rolf had always been somewhat of a mystery to him.

"It is a very healthy baby indeed!" The older man remarked and smiled down at the boy.

The sound of Kevin groaning in pain from the kitchen was suddenly heard. Double-D sighed and motioned for Rolf and Johnny to follow him to the kitchen where Kevin was.

"I thought you went up to your room to sleep."

Kevin raised his head up from the table where he was trying to sleep.

"I had this weird ass dream that Rolf was here…"

"You are not dreaming Kevin! Indeed it is I Rolf! And I have come to help you and your sweet potato baby!"

Kevin bolted up in shock and looked up at his childhood friend. Rolf carefully handed the baby to Double-D and opened his arms

"Am I not worthy of a hug good friend?"

Kevin stood up and embraced the son of a shepherd. As he sheared a warm hug with the older man he glanced at Edd and his son, Kevin knew that everything will turn out well.

* * *

A page shorter than planned but I really wanted to get this out for you guys. Sorry for the wait! I had serious writers block and lack of self motivation to continue this. BUT I'm back and ready for action!

Look forward for the next chapter of **You Me and Richard** -- _Confessions of a sock head_ –

**Sorry for the wait and THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS and PMs' (lol pms xD *facepalm*)**

Shirleysama


	4. Date: Wait What!

**Date…Wait what?**

Kevin stared open mouthed at his childhood friend. Rolf had just finished explaining what they would have to do in order to win the case and get _full_ custody over Richard, a concept they hadn't really thought of was whether the child would be able to stay with them through out the year. Rolf made it perfectly clear that Kevin must fight for full parental rights or else he wouldn't be helping. The son of a shepherd spoke using words Kevin had never even heard of or knew existed while Double D nodded every now and then, asking questions that Kevin was too confused to bother listening to.

Double D stood up to go get Rolf another glass of coffee, which the man seemed to vacuum into his system with every gulp. Kevin offered to help but Edd just waved him off with a smile telling him not to bother him self and enjoy Rolf's company, who was busy inspecting both boys as they interacted.

Johnny who was sitting next to his boss held Richard in his arms. The baby boy's blue eyes were wide open and shinning as Johnny jingled his Plank key-chain. Johnny hadn't quite given up on his childhood friend. He simply refused to let go of that part of his life that followed him through out kindergarten till his high school freshman year.

"So tell me Kevin, How are things with you and Double D-Ed boy?"

Kevin turned his head from the direction in which Edd had left to look at Rolf.

"What?" he answered a bit stupidly. He seemed to have drifted off in thoughts after Edd left.

"You two seem to be getting along very well, yes?" Rolf continued, lifting up his glass before remembering it was empty. He frowned down at it waiting for the red head to reply.

"Err…yeah I guess. He's been a real help. I'm not sure what I'd do if he wasn't here." Kevin replied sheepishly while rubbing the back of his head.

"Hmm, I see." Rolf said once again picking up his empty cup and mumbling under his breath angrily at the lack of coffee.

"Johnny, go see what is keeping the Ed boy and my coffee."

"Aye Aye sir!" Johnny said pocketing plank and standing up. "Come on Richard! Let's go see what's cooking in the kitchen!"

Rolf put down his cup once again. There were a few minutes of silence before Kevin decided to start up a conversation again.

"You know it has been too long since we saw each other."

Rolf smiled "Yes it has"

"Well, you pretty much know what has been going in my life. Tell me what's up with you?"

"I finished law school three months ago. Then I started my own office with the help of my nana's savings, God bless her heart, hired Johnny-wood boy right after he graduated, and that's it."

Kevin raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? Aren't you impressed?" Rolf asked

"Dude of course I am. You're like my idol right now. But what about you know, you're love life? Don't you have a girlfriend or something, someone to help you blow some steam off?"

Rolf's cheeks added a few shades in embarrassment. Kevin grinned wickedly

"No way man! You got to tell me all about her! Who is she? Do I know her?"

Rolf out of nervousness picked up his cup once more. Kevin raised an eyebrow at him which resulted in the cup being placed back down on the coffee table and Rolf suddenly shouting,

"JOHNNY WOOD-BOY! WHERE IS MY COFFEE?"

Kevin sniggered at his friend. Rolf hadn't really changed and it made him feel relived. It was good to know that there were still people he could rely on. As bitter thoughts about Nazz and other people he once considered close friends began to surface Johnny's voice was heard from the general direction of the kitchen.

"Boss Marie is on the phone! She wants to know if you made those dinner reservations!"

Kevin froze mouth agape and turned slowly toward Rolf. The blue haired young man's eyes were darting from side to side in a feeble attempt to avoid Kevin.

"Dude…" Kevin began slowly. "You're dating one of the Kanker sisters…?"

At that moment Double D and Johnny returned with the coffee. Rolf raised his mug and Edd poured him another cup full.

"I think it's great that the two of you got together. Marie is a very charming girl."

Rolf was too busy downing his coffee to reply.

"Didn't she use to moon you all the time?" Kevin asked with a raised eyebrow.

Double D blushed and cleared his throat. "That's true. But once she realized that I wasn't interested" he sat down on the couch beside Kevin, not looking at him. "We became friends. I often talk to her on the phone, though she never mentioned anything about Rolf."

Double D smiled at the older man reassuringly. Rolf placed his cup of coffee on the table and cleared his throat in a rather professional manner causing Kevin to snicker at his friend.

"So, as I was saying. We will not compromise for anything less than full custody over the boy. If you the father are willing to raise the boy on your own, and the birth-mother has no such interest, then there is no reason for us to settle for less."

Rolf then stood up. Johnny, who was writing all that was said down, stood up as well and handed Rolf his briefcase. The younger then bent down to smile and wave at the sleeping baby in the play pen before following Rolf.

"I shall contact you a day before the court date Ed-boy."

Edd stood up and walked the two to the door, Kevin following with a slight frown on his face at Rolf's words.

"Dude, don't you mean you'll be contacting me?"

Rolf stopped just as Johnny opened the door and turned dramatically to face the red head.

"Did you even understand what was going on?" He asked with a raised eye brow "hmm?"

Kevin scratched the back of his head rather awkwardly. "Good point" he said. "But is there anything I need to do till then?"

"Yes." Rolf said and turned his back to his friend. The blue haired young man took a deep breath and then turned back to face Kevin dramatically.

"Get a Job!"

With that said Johnny and he left the youth hostel.

Kevin blinked a couple of times and turned to look at Double D.

"I have a son at 19 and Rolf's a freaking lawyer by 21. Not to mention you're working at a youth hostel and Dork and Dorkier are in college…"

Edd sighed and smiled lightly at the red head. "Can't say I saw any of it coming either."

The two stood there for a while before they both started laughing, Double D covering his mouth slightly and peering at Kevin while the red head laughed heartedly.

Double D blushed when thoughts of how handsome Kevin looked when he laughed passed through his mind. He turned away when the image of him rocking Richard to sleep while only wearing his gray sweatpants that hung loose on his hips popped in his mind as well.

Kevin was having thoughts along the same line as well. Double D looked really sweat when he laughed shyly. He couldn't really find the right words to describe the other. He was gentle and soft both in manner and appearance. The word 'cute' often came to mind when he thought about the other but it really wasn't the right word for him.

As both their laughter subsided and Edd began to fidget slightly a thought came to Kevin that he'd pushed to the back of his mind for the past week or so. He liked Double D. Ever since he started working at his grandma's hostel and began to hangout; Kevin knew he liked him as a friend. But now, after all the other had done and still is doing to help him and Richard, Kevin began to see him in a different light.

He won't deny his attraction to the slightly petite young man. Or the fact that he enjoyed his company more than anyone else even before he and Nazz Broke up. _"So why not then?"_ He thought to himself as Double D spoke to him. He wasn't listening to word just watching the way he bit his lip and avoided Kevin's eyes.

"Richie's asleep and I need to make sure room 34 is clean and-"

"Hey." Kevin said and stopped the other in the middle of his sentence. "Wanna go out sometime?"

Double D froze and blinked in surprise. Was this happening? Was Kevin really asking him out? Wait, he could be misunderstanding him. Maybe he just meant to hangout as friends and not in a romantic way…

"What?" He managed to say and Kevin smirked at him.

"On a date." The red head said bluntly and shoved his hands into his pockets to hide he own nervousness.

"O-oh, Umm…o-okay." Edd stuttered slightly and cleared his throat with a light blush.

Kevin grinned and let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. "Awesome. I'll check your schedule and see when you're not on duty at the front desk."

Double D nodded numbly.

"I'll go check on Richard." He said and hurried out of the entrance hall where they were still standing and into the den. He blinked a few times to clear his thoughts before a smile spread across his features and he let out a small giggle of excitement.

Things between the two of them would be completely different from now on…even more than before.

* * *

_This chapter was not proof read because the author is lazy._

**Next chapter will feature**: Jimmie, Sarah and Marie!

Sorry for the wait! I'm a terrible person. You may throw soft rocks at me. **Many thanks to all the wonderful reviewers! I love each and every one of you even my ex-flamer.**

If I'm home this weekend then the next chapter will be posted hopefully before 2012. _**Please review!**_ It makes me so damn happy! You have no idea!

ShirleyBlack (Yes I changed my nickname)


End file.
